In-Progress
by amhaner
Summary: I'T JUST A STORY! I'M ONLY USING THE CHARACTERS OFF THE SHOW


**Hi guys I'm new to this and i just wanted to try out a story that I've been working on**

Down in Abby's lab Alex and Abby are talking.

"Abby i have something i need to tell you but you have to promise not to say anything at all ok?" Alex

"ok whats up Alex?" Abby

"Well im.. i..im in love with McGee." Alex

"OMG! thats amazing have you told him? You guys have been flirting for like the past three years and you've been out on a couple of dates just tell him your in love with him im sure he'll feel the same way" Abby

"Yea ik but you know Gibbs rule's. #12 remember" Alex

"Yea Yea Yea" Abby

"Never Date A Co-Worker!" Abby & Alex

Abby and and Alex start to laugh and then they hear the elevator ding and they stop laugh and look at the door and McGee walks in smiling but confused about what the girls are talking about. Abby whisper's into Alex's ear

"You should tell him Gibbs isnt around" Abby

Alex's whisper's back

"Yea but Gibbs always knows" Alex

"Tell who what? What does Gibbs know?" McGee

"Ok well ill let you two talk i have to go talk to Ducky. Bye!" Abby

"Abby wait!' Alex

Abby runs from the room and McGee and Alex are lefted alone and Alex starts to turn red

"Well i better get back to work" Alex

Alex tries to walk past McGee but he stops her and pulls her into to him and kisses her

"McGee!" Alex

"What? I cant help it anymore I love you Alex and i know Gibbs rule but i dont care anymore im in love with you and im not holding that back anymore unless you tell me you dont feel the same way." McGee

"I..I..I" Alex

Alex shuts her mouth and kiss McGee

"I love you to McGee and your right Gibbs should be happy for us right i know he has his rules but sometimes people just cant help who they fall in love with" Alex

"I am happy for you two, its about time you just broke the rule and your right Alex you cant help who you fall in love with. Why do you think ive been married 4 times" Gibbs

"Gibbs!" McGee & Alex

"It's fine now im just waiting on DiNozzo and Ziva to break my rule to i've seen them sneaking around and i've seen his car parked outside her house"Gibbs

"Gibbs thats not right to be watching them" Alex

"I'm not watching them i was going to meet a friend and i drove by Ziva's place thats all i want you all to be happy but still work as my team together you know the rule" Gibbs

"Yea rule # 15 we know boss" McGee& Alex

"And thats what we always will be a team and a family we work together to get the job done and that what we always will do. That's why we are all here for any ways."Alex

"Hey boss could i ask you something? In private?" McGee

"Yea sure McGee whats up?" Gibbs

"I'll be in the squad room." Alex

Alex kisses McGee on the check and hugs Gibbs and head upstairs to the squad room

"Well here's the thing boss i love Alex some much i dont just want to date her i want to marry her i think shes the one for me boss i cant see my life without her. I know i actually haven't had a life without her in it but i think that just makes even more sense that she's it for me boss so i was wondering if you would approve?" McGee

"Of course McGee i figured you would want to do that, thats why i dont care about rule # 12 that much any more like Alex said we are a family and were together all the time and we work well together and you two getting married wont change that your both great agent's and you dont let your personal life come into your work life even though you work together you keep all busniesse when on a job and i would actully love to see you guys get married." Gibbs

"What McGeek is getting married!? Let me guess who the lucky lady is um... Alex?" Tony

"Tony shut up im serious i've been thinking alot about it i actully bought her a ring already. I want to do this guy's and i think im ready to make that step."

McGee pulls the ring box out of his jacket and shows it to Gibbs and Tony, just then Abby runs in and hugs McGee

"Whoa Abby whats up?" McGee

"Omg McGee i cant believe your gunna ask Alex to marry you this is so exciting i cant wait for her to say yes. so when are you gunna do it?" Abby

"Well i was gunna do it now up in the squad room, thats where Alex and i first met and im sorry boss thats where we shared our frist kiss to."McGee

"Well what you waiting for McGee get up there and ask then, will follow, I'll even get Ducky" Gibbs

McGee, Tony, Abby and Gibbs head for the elevator. Back at the squad room Alex and Ziva are talking to each other.

"I just wish Tony would just make that first step and just tell me he loves me already ive told him many times" Ziva

"I know but you got to remember Tony has some issues" Alex

"Yea well were gunna have some issues, I love him Alex i just wish he did to" Ziva

"Hey dont say that of course Tony loves you if he didnt he wouldn't take you out on romantic dinners and wine and dine you all the time or just stare at you just glazed in your beauty." Alex

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Ziva

"Alex i have something i want to ask you" McGee

"Ok Timothy, what is it?" Alex

McGee gets down on one knee and take out the box. Alex gasp and her eyes start to water

"Oh Timothy" Alex

"Alex Marie Loans will you make me the luckiest man in the world and become my wife?" McGee

"Oh McGee YES! i would love to marry you!" Alex

McGee puts the ring on Alex's hand and everyone around them starts to clap but they ignore them. McGee gets up and grabs Alex and kisses her long and softy

"Alright you two break is up shows over get a room" Tony

"Tony you really should grow up or you cant be my best man" McGee

"Oh McGeek your gunna ask me to be your best man?" Tony

"I will if you stop acting like a kid and tell this lovely lady that you love her since you tell me you do all the time" McGee

"McGeek! come on dude thats private stuff" Tony

"So you do love me after all Tony" Ziva

"Of course i do Ziva i just have a hard time making the words come out since you told me first i wanted to be the one to tell you i love you first and i do love you Ziva i cant imagine my life with anyone else, Thats why" Tony

Tony gets down on one knee

"Ziva David would you do my the honor of becoming my wife before my father makes you my next step mother?" Tony

"Tony your such a jerk but if your serious yes i would love to be your wife" Ziva

Everyone starts claping again and Gibbs starts to whistle


End file.
